Ladies and young girls typically possess a myriad of personal hair care and styling devices. Included among these devices is the headband. The headband is resilient and has a curved top portion and two sides. The headband is difficult to store efficiently because of its size and tendency to "hook" or "snag" other devices. It is very common for a lady to have several headbands in her collection, which compounds the problem resulting in an often repeated scenario where the storage of hair care and styling devices becomes an entangled and disorganized affair.
Furthermore, headbands, although resilient, often have a high degree of stiffness. This can cause noticeable discomfort when the user resumes wearing it. This stiffness and associated discomfort subsides when the headband is worn for a period of time. This stiffness reduction is due to the "spreading" of the headband, if the headband is maintained in such a "spread" position for a sufficient period of time. However, the stiffness usually returns during the period of time between removal and the next use.
What is needed is a device which stores and secures a lady's collection of headbands, along with other hair care and styling devices, in a manner which eliminates the tendency of the headbands to crowd and entangle the other devices, while simultaneously stretching the headbands in a manner which minimizes initial use discomfort, by reducing the stiffness of the headbands prior to the next use.